Stay
by Sofia Bee
Summary: After sending her home from the school after Alaric tortures her, Klaus visits Caroline to make sure she is ok.


**Title:** Stay  
**Author**: Sofia Bee  
**Category:** Vampire Diaries  
**Pairing:** Caroline/Klaus  
**Rating:** T (sexual content)  
**Summary:** After sending her home after escaping Alaric, Klaus comes back to make sure Caroline is alright.

**Note**: The Tyler relationship is not existent here. Lets just assume she is with Klaus, mm k?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

"_**Its ok, its ok, its me. Its ok, you are safe. We'll save Elena. You go straight home. You stay inside, you understand? Do you understand me?"**_

His voice echoed in her head, making her toss and turn uncontrollably in her bed. It had been hours since he sent her home, yet it felt like an eternity. Where was he? Was he hurt? Was he captured and being tortured by whatever Alaric had become? He always came to check up on her at night to make sure she was alright. What if he needed help?

A whimper escaped her throat as she clung to her pillow tighter. Why didn't she kiss him before she left? She always kissed him as if it would be their last kiss. They've cheated death so many times, what if today it couldn't be cheated? The bed suddenly felt colder then it ever had before and tears strolled down Caroline's cheek.

"I don't think I told you to cry dearie." Caroline sat up in bed immediately at the sound of his voice. Standing at the door was her beloved Klaus, seemingly still in one piece. He looked a little banged up, but for the rest, alive.

"I was worried," she squeaked. He was beside her in a moment, seating himself on the edge of the bed next to her. His hand came up to stroke her hair softly. Obviously, she had been crying for a while. All the color was flushed from her face. Her usually rosy cheeks were now a pale grey stained by tears. Her eyes were poofy and red and her lips were dry.

"I'm here now," Klaus whispered back, hoping the words would reassure her. He frowned when he looked at her mouth. Though her body healed, he could still see where she had been burned. She was a new vampire, there bodies take a little longer to heal and get accustomed to a good ass whooping.

"What did he do to you?" he demanded, albeit a bit more forceful in his tone than he intended. Closing her eyes, Caroline choked back the tears and buried her face in her pillow. She wasn't used to being thrown around like a rag doll, wasn't used to getting beat up like the rest of them. It was only after her torture that she actually understood why Damon could be such an asshole sometimes.

Klaus, angry with himself for seemingly upsetting her more, cursed himself silently under his breath. Sentiment wasn't his best quality, neither were social cues. He always managed to upset her by saying the wrong thing.

"Caroline," he breathed, going to stroke her hair again.

"I don't want to think about it," she mustered, opening her eyes for a moment to let the tears stream down her face and onto her pillow.

"Tell me what to do to make it better," he mused, hoping she would have an answer for him. He wanted to take her pain away, wanted to make her feel ok. He wanted to take her out of this god forsaken town, show her the world, have the world see her. She was far too bright for such a small town. A woman like her needed to free to explore and experience all the beauty the world had to offer.

"Kiss me," she begged. Without hesitation Klaus lowered his head to hers. His lips met hers in the softest of kisses, and the action made her whimper. Caroline moved slightly, giving him better access to her. He did nothing but kiss her softly for long moments, letting the sensuality calm her. He could still feel her trembling and her body was still laden with fear. Testing waters, Caroline's tongue slowly entered his mouth, and he returned the gesture, their tongues slowly dancing with each other.

She sat up and without breaking the kiss, wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Now it was Klaus's turn to moan as she deepened the kiss. No matter how many times she kissed him, it still sent him over the edge, it still had his heart pumping and his hormones ranging. His hands snaked to her waist and he pushed the flimsy material of her tank top up, his hands on her bare skin. Caroline smiled against his lips, and sat up to straddle his hips. She was on top of him now, His jeans doing nothing to hide the bulge she was now feeling between her legs. She pushed herself down and he groaned at the movement. She loved the growl that came from his throat.

Intensifying the kiss, she cupped his face in her hands. it was in that moment that Klaus jerked himself away, breaking the kiss abruptly he grabbed her hands to look at them. He frowned at the sight. Even though the wounds had healed for the most part, he could still feel where the puncture wounds were, and it made him angry. Anyone touching his girl, his beloved Caroline made him angry.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she whispered, hoping her words would soothe the anger in his eyes.

"It never should have happened in the first place," she growled back.

"I never should have let you leave my bed this morning to go clean up for that stupid party," he hissed, turning his face away from her. He felt guilty for her torture. Caroline had nothing to do with this. She shouldn't have to suffer the way she did.

"Hey," she said, her hands turning his face so that he would look at her. "I knew you would come and find me," she teased, kissing him softly again. "Caroline," he interrupted, but she would have none of it. "Baby, I just need you to hold me and kiss me. That is what will make it all better. I don't want you to ever stop touching me," she begged. Her request was enough to undo him right then and there. He hungrily kissed her, his lips attacking hers in a passionate kiss. Caroline muffled back a scream of pleasure. She loved it when he was a little rough with her. She may have been a small town girl, but she loved it when he didn't treat her like one.

Pushing his jacket down his arms, Caroline attached her lips to his neck, sucking the patch of skin she knew was sensitive to him. He hummed his approval, his hands going higher and stealing to her breasts. Her nipples were instantly hard, loving the way his fingers were pinching her.

She pushed him down so that he was laying flat on his back. Lowering her face, she kissed him again slowly, loving how his body was reacting to her. She broke the kiss for a moment to look him in his eyes. He may have been a sadistic killer to others, but to her he was her lover, and she had never met anyone as tender as him.

"Promise me you will never leave me behind," she requested. Klaus smiled. "I'll be around as long as you want me to lovie," he said, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I want you to stay," she whispered, before lowering herself to kiss him again.

* * *

Im a Klaus/Caroline shipper. I find that on screen, Tyler and Caroline have no sexual chemistry whatsoever. Lets hope we will eventually see some Klaus/Caroline sex.


End file.
